Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{24}{25} \times 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{24}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{24}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{-3 \times 24 \times 1} {4 \times 25 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{24}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = -\dfrac{72}{200} = -\dfrac{9}{25} $